


It's a Rumic Chat

by OreozFox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne, MAO (Manga), Ranma 1/2, うる星やつら | Urusei Yatsura
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Banter, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Flirting, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreozFox/pseuds/OreozFox
Summary: The Rumic boys and girls make a group chat. Many antics ensue. Antics with a pinch of romance, maybe?If by romance you mean everyone playing matchmaker.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kiba Nanoka/Mao, Lum/Moroboshi Ataru, Mamiya Sakura/Rokudou Rinne, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Lum is Pure

**Time: 3:00 PM**

**Lum:** Hiii!

**Akane:** Hi Lum!

**Mao:** Hey

**Ataru:** Hiya Lum

**Inuyasha:** hey sis

**Inuyasha:** and everyone

**Inuyasha:** esp Kagome

**Akane:** lol awww

**Akane:** where is everyone else

**Lum:** idk but I have a q

**Lum:** Darling got me a Switch which games should I get

**Ataru:** I’d let her play mine but idk if she’d enjoy them

**Inuyasha:** hold on I don’t even remember which games I have

**Kagome:** that’s bc half of the ones you use are mine

**Ataru:** which games do you have Kagome?

**Mao:** Ah, are these the video games Nanoka talks about sometimes? They seem popular in the modern era

**Inuyasha:** yeah I thought they were dumb at first but they’re actually kinda cool

**Akane:** aww Inuyasha is trying new things!

**Ranma:** never saw that comin

**Akane:** did you just join the convo to be snotty

**Ranma:** maybe

**Ataru:** oh great

**Inuyasha:** Akane, being snotty is Ranma’s motivation for doing anything

**Mao:** oof

**Nanoka:** Mao did you just say oof

**Mao:** Did you just join the conversation to comment on that?

**Nanoka:** So what if I did?

**Mao:** well I believe Lum is in need of assistance, she’s deciding on a game for that switch contraption

**Nanoka:** that was the most old man thing you’ve ever said

**Nanoka:** and just when I was almost proud of you for saying oof

**Ranma:** GOSH would you guys kiss already

**Akane:** fr

**Kagome:** first of all, I agree w Ranma

**Kagome:** second of all, Lum you should play Animal Crossing!! It’s totally your thing

**Lum:** :O You’re right!!

**Lum:** Thank you Kagome!!

**Kagome:** yw!

**Lum:** Darlinggg come w me to the store we need to buy Animal Crossing

**Ataru:** sure

**Lum:** Mao Nanoka come with us!!! Double date

**Ataru:** how is that a double date? We’re going to the store

**Lum:** we can make it work!

**Inuyasha:** gosh she’s so pure

**Inuyasha:** protect her

**Kagome:** yes

**Kagome:** at all costs

**Lum:** <3


	2. I am not your dude.

**Time: 2:00 PM**

**Ataru:** bruh I don’t think I’ve seen Lum without her switch once since she got Animal Crossing yesterday

**Akane:** wow Kagome was right

**Akane:** did Mao and Nanoka end up going with you guys?

**Ranma:** ooh yes spill the tea

**Ranma:** those two have MAJOR tension

**Mao:** You know that Nanoka and I are in this group chat, right?

**Ranma:** …

**Ranma:** And?

**Mao:** -.-

**Mao:** Why does everyone insist that Nanoka and I should be a couple?

**Ranma:** bruh

**Ranma:** bc there are MILLIONS of reasons my dude

**Mao:** I am not your dude.

**Ranma:** D:

**Inuyasha:** geez Mao that was downright cruel

**Nanoka:** ^^^ I tell him that all the time smh

**Ranma:** Get him Nanoka!!

**Akane:** weren’t you just saying they should date?

**Ranma:** yeah but I love me some drama

**Akane:** You don’t have to tell me that, I’ve known you for a while

**Akane:** I swear instigating things is your secret hobby

**Mao:** Not very secret if you ask me.

**Nanoka:** OOF

**Mao:** Oh, so now you’re on my side?

**Nanoka:** nope i just like to see Ranma getting roasted

**Ranma:** Y’ALL ARE BULLIES


	3. Wholesomeness

**Time: 5:00 PM**

**Ataru:** I’m bored

**Ataru:** anybody wanna hang out

**Inuyasha:** Yeah get over here

**Ataru:** wow that was a fast response

**Ataru:** I’m touched

**Ataru:** is Kagome cool w it?

**Kagome:** Ofc!!

**Rinne:** Everyone here is so nice ;-;

**Inuyasha:** you wanna come hang out too Rinne? 

**Inuyasha:** the more the merrier

**Inuyasha:** right Kagome?

**Kagome:** mhm!

**Rinne:** :,O sure

**Ranma:** hey if we’re saying that let me come over too, I wanna spar w inu

**Ataru:** Lum might come too, if she’ll ever put that switch down

**Ataru:** idek if I should bother asking her, she might not even hear me

**Ranma:** is she STILL on animal crossing? She’s there every time I go to her island

**Sakura:** this gc turned out so wholesome

**Inuyasha:** hey Sakura

**Inuyasha:** where have you been

**Sakura:** sorry I was inactive, Rinne and I had a big mission yesterday, and today we studied together after school

**Ranma:** pffft

**Ranma:** “studied”

**Mao:** There he goes again…


	4. Spying

**Time: 4:00 PM**

**Inuyasha:** guys

**Lum:** ?

**Lum:** what is it big bro

**Inuyasha:** i

**Inuyasha:** i think Yuta and Mana are going on a date somewhere

**Inuyasha:** who’s down to come spy on em w me

**Kagome:** inuyasha, the married man, has the same reaction to his friends dating as a middle schooler

**Inuyasha:** you were even more excited than i was woman

**Kagome:** ….

**Kagome:** true ;)

**Lum:** OH MY GOODNESS

**Lum:** is that why they were all shy and blushy today???

**Lum:** THAT’S SO CUTE AJFDLFJ

**Lum:** big bro i am on my way to spy w you

**Mao:** Oh dear…

**Lum:** Darling come w me <3

**Ataru:** no thanks <3

**Kagome:** Ataru.

**Kagome:** this is the first time in three days that Lum has been distracted from her switch and you aren’t going to enjoy it? Smh

**Ataru:** shoot you’re right

**Ataru:** ok Lum I’ll go

**Lum:** Yaaay!!


	5. Taking Care of Rinne

**Time: 1:00 PM**

**Sakura:** hey Lum do you want to come help me study once I get back from Rinne’s place? He’s sick

**Lum:** omigosh Rinne’s sick??

**Lum:** Yes I will study with you but can I run some soup or something to him first?

**Sakura:** sure meet me at his place I’m already here

**Rinne:** Lum you’re so nice you’re gonna make me cry and I already look gross rn

**Inuyasha:** wait hold up

**Inuyasha:** by Rinne’s place you mean the old school building???

**Kagome:** !!!!! that won’t do!!!

**Kagome:** y’all bring him here, inu and I will take care of him at our place!!

**Lum:** will do! Big bro help me get him through the well

**Inuyasha:** omw

**Rinne:** what did I just sayyyy T-T


	6. Talks of Proposals

**Time: 6:00 PM**

**Kagome:** Hello!

**Rinne:** Hi

 **Rinne:** How was everyone’s day

**Ranma:** I have had an epiphany

 **Ranma:** Mao and Nanoka are the odd ones out here

**Mao:** I can’t believe I’m about to ask this

 **Mao:** How so?

**Ranma:** Well all the rest of us have something in common

 **Ranma:** Inu and Kagome are married, Akane and I are engaged, and Lum and Ataru are too kinda

 **Ranma:** Even Rinne and Sakura are dating

 **Ranma:** y’all are the only guy/girl pair who aren’t an item

**Mao:** Well I’m sorry that I don’t want to get engaged via baby handprints or an overblown game of tag.

**Nanoka:** OOF

**Ranma:** asnfdflkh OUCH

**Akane:** welp Ranma that sure backfired

**Ranma:** Something tells me I shared too much info with Mao

 **Ranma:** Now he uses it as ammunition

**Mao:** ;)

**Nanoka:** Maooo don’t winky face it doesn’t suit you

**Ranma:** Well at least Mao has a better proposal planned for you Nanoka!

**Mao:** I DID NOT SAY THAT

 **Mao:** WE AREN'T EVEN DATING YET

**Ranma:** YET???

**Mao:** WAIT NO-


	7. RinSaku Being Sweet

**Time: 10:00 PM**

**Ataru:** Wow I missed a lot

**Ranma:** uh yeah

**Lum:** Is…

 **Lum:** Is Nanoka okay?

 **Lum:** she and Mao went offline hours ago

**Ranma:** ooohohoho

 **Ranma:** they’re BOTH offline

**Akane:** Ranma leave those poor things alone

**Inuyasha:** well at least this convo has been keeping Rinne entertained

 **Inuyasha:** it’s tough being stuck in bed with Kagome hovering around you non-stop

**Kagome:** well excuuuse me for being concerned

**Rinne:** it’s ok Kagome, I appreciate it v much

**Kagome:** at least someone does!

 **Kagome:** fr tho I’m not sure how much studying those two got done while that last convo was going on

 **Kagome:** the whole time Ranma and Mao were talking, Lum, Sakura, and Rinne were just in a giggle fit

 **Kagome:** it was cute!

**Rinne:** -///-

**Lum:** How do you feel, Rinne?

**Ranma:** yeah, do you feel any better?

**Rinne:** I’m ok, I was sad to see Sakura and Lum go tho

**Sakura:** I’m sorry Rokudou-kun, I really would stay the night but idk how my parents would react if I told them I spent the night in a well

**Lum:** aalfjfkjlkdgj true

**Rinne:** That’s ok Sakura, Inu and Kagome are taking really good care of me

 **Rinne:** plus Rokumon is keeping me company :)

 **Rinne:** …

 **Rinne:** Sakura he said you sent him here

**Sakura:** yeah I didn’t want you to be lonely

 **Sakura:** so I told him where to find you

**Rinne:** Sakura you’re an angel I love you

**Sakura:** awww gosh

 **Sakura:** I love you too

 **Sakura:** tell Rokumon I said hey, and thank you

**Rinne:** Will do


	8. Lum and Ranma being Sneaky

**Time: 11:00 PM**

**Ranma:** Inuuuuuu

**Inuyasha:** whaaat

**Lum:** We need a favor, consider it brotherly duty

**Ataru:** this is gonna end in disaster

**Inuyasha:** ???

**Mao:** I’ve got to see this

**Inuyasha:** this is either gonna be brilliant or ridiculous

**Inuyasha:** depending on whether lum or ranma came up with the idea

**Ranma:** i’m assuming i come up with the brilliant ideas

**Inuyasha:** no

**Ranma:** asjkfjdkl OW

**Ranma:** anyways

**Ataru:** here we go… 

**Ataru:** inuyasha we’re going to the amusement park tomorrow

**Ataru:** all of us except for Sakura and Rinne, since Rinne’s sick and Sakura’s staying with him

**Ataru:** if that’s all cool with you

**Inuyasha:** sure?

**Inuyasha:** i don’t get why you’re being so sneaky abt it tho

**Ranma:** you shall see…

**Akane:** I’d like to point out now that Ranma has a scarily good evil laugh


	9. Stood Up Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh some actual writing in this one!

**Time: 12:00 PM**

**Mao is now messaging Ataru.**

**Mao:** where are you guys

**Mao:** Nanoka and I just got here but we don’t see any of you

**Ataru:** oh uhh

**Ataru:** Lum really wanted to go on the ferris wheel

**Ataru:** we’re in line rn but idk where the others are

**Ataru:** you guys just enjoy yourselves until Lum and I get off the ferris wheel and we’ll meet up with you later

**Mao:** Okay?

“Well?”

Mao sighed an turned off his phone, the one Nanoka had given him, and put it in his pocket. He then turned to the person who’d been speaking. His only current companion, Nanoka.

“Ataru and Lum went ahead to the ferris wheel, and he doesn’t know where the others are.”

“I knew it!” Nanoka hissed, clenching her fists at her sides. “They ditched us!”

“Ditched us?” Mao raised an eyebrow in confusion, before his eyes widened in shock. “Nanoka, you don’t think… that they stood us up, did they?”

“Don’t you get it? They stood us up  _ together _ .” Nanoka explained, looking at the ground to hide the embarrassed blush on her face.

“...Oh.” It all made sense now. That’s why Ranma and Lum were acting so strange. “Those idiots…” Mao managed to mumble, the color of his face matching Nanoka’s.

_ Lum, how could you?  _ Nanoka thought to herself.  _ I’d expect this from Ranma… In fact I can almost hear him laughing now… _

“Oh, well.” Mao said with a sigh, breaking Nanoka from her thoughts. “I guess we’ll just make our way to where Ataru and Lum are… eventually.” He managed a small smile at her. “What would you like to do first?”

“Oh… um…” Somehow Mao being okay with this made Nanoka even more flustered. “Well, I heard the ice cream here is pretty good.” she offered.

“Ice cream sounds nice, actually.”

  
  



	10. Happousai Hate Club

**Time: 3:30 PM**

**Lum:** who’s in the mood to beat up Happousai with me

**Lum:** he will not leave me ALONE

**Ataru:** again??

**Ataru:** imma kill im

**Ranma:** please do

**Inuyasha:** I'm coming too, nobody messes with my sister and comes back from it in one piece!

**Mao:** I’m busy with a patient right now, but please keep me posted.

**Mao:** I’ve had a strong distaste for that man ever since I met him.

**Ranma:** You and me both

**Akane:** tbh I think everyone hates him

**Rinne:** Yep

**Ranma:** We should start a Happousai hate club or something

**Lum:** Anyone else coming?

**Lum:** or can I go ahead and zap him

**Kagome:** Go for it girl!

**Ataru:** wait hold on gimme your phone first or you’ll ZAP IT-


	11. A MaoNoka Moment

**Time: 5:30 PM**

**Mao is now messaging Nanoka.**

**Mao:** Hey.

**Nanoka:** Hi, how are you?

**Mao:** I’m fine.

 **Mao:** I feel pretty vindicated that Happousai finally got what was coming to him.

 **Mao:** But alas, I don’t doubt he’ll be back.

**Nanoka:** yeah probably -.-

**Mao:** So…

 **Mao:** Congratulations again on making it to higher education.

**Nanoka:** Thank you!

 **Nanoka:** I’m still so happy!

**Mao:** You’re welcome. I’m happy for you.

 **Mao:** Ranma told me to get this strange app on my phone

 **Mao:** Inuyasha in turn told me not to

**Nanoka:** what app?

**Mao:** TikTok

**Nanoka:** Oh dear

**Mao:** Ranma told me it was for the memes…

**Nanoka:** sounds like something he’d say

 **Nanoka:** btw Mao have you been sleeping well? You’ve seemed exhausted

**Mao:** To be frank with you, not really

 **Mao:** I’ve been very busy at the clinic lately, day and night

**Nanoka:** Oh no I didn’t bring the virus to your era did I?

**Mao:** No no, it’s a yokai ailment that’s going around

 **Mao:** You had nothing to do with it, it just happens sometimes.

 **Mao:** I just haven’t had time to really take care of myself

**Nanoka:** Then why on earth did you come with us to the amusement park, and take me out to eat?

**Mao:** Because I enjoy being with you guys

 **Mao:** And you

**Nanoka:** That’s really sweet

 **Nanoka:** Didn’t know you had it in you

**Mao:** Oh, really?

**Nanoka:** I’m jk I’m just being snarky

**Mao:** As per usual

**Nanoka:** Oh so we’re back to this huh

**Mao:** Perhaps.

**Nanoka:** lol okay

 **Nanoka:** Well if that’s all, I’m assuming since you had time to text me you have time to sleep

**Mao:** I’m sort of afraid that if I sleep now, I won’t wake up for a week.

 **Mao:** But I’ll try nonetheless.

**Nanoka:** Great!

 **Nanoka:** Goodnight, Mao

**Mao:** Goodnight.


	12. Lum and Ranma's Scheme Results

**Time: 7:30 PM**

**Ataru:** hey guys

**Mao:** Hello

**Sakura:** Hey

**Lum:** Hello Darling!

**Ataru:** Is Rinne better?

**Mao:** Ah yes I was just wondering about that

**Mao:** And if it was really just the flu or if it was the same illness that’s been affecting the yokai in my era

**Ataru:** :O Is that illness serious?

**Mao:** Not terribly so if treated early, don’t worry

**Inuyasha:** Well whatever it is, Kaede said he’s almost recovered, he might be up and about tomorrow

**Inuyasha:** didn’t seem any worse than the flu tho

**Mao:** Let’s hope that’s all it was.

**Mao:** I wonder if he would’ve stood Nanoka and I up together if he was well

**Ranma:** oop

**Lum:** oh yeahhh how was that?

**Ataru:** tbh you should be thanking us

**Mao:** Is that so?

**Ataru:** It couldn’t have been that bad

**Mao:** As a matter of fact, it wasn’t.

**Ataru:** Oh, so Lum and Ranma’s scheme played out well

**Ataru:** What do you know

**Mao:** Perhaps so

**Nanoka:** Is perhaps your new thing

**Mao:** Like ‘oof’ is your thing?

**Ataru:** alas, it seems their master plan is progressing slowly...

  
  



End file.
